


Fun Times in a Tent

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could hardly believe this was the same person who'd once been so unsure about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times in a Tent

He gasped, fingers twining in N's unbound hair. It was heaven...no, better than heaven. Warm and wet and eager; he couldn't imagine anything better than N's mouth.

"Don't stop," he pleaded, even knowing he was getting closer by the minute he never wanted the sweet sensations to end. Warm, wet, and even better was the way N always moaned during the act, the vibrations sending shivers of raw pleasure down Hilbert's spine. _So close, so close_ , he didn't want it to stop but the sucking and the vibrations were driving him over the edge.

"N, _N...!_ "

His body tensed and he bit back a shout, filling that warm wet mouth with his release. N swallowed, slowly pulled back and licked his lips.

"I can't get enough of how you taste," he whispered. Hilbert slumped against the tent's wall, pulling N with him. It was uncanny, the same boy who used to stiffen up nervously at things like hugs and simple kisses and didn't understand sex as anything more than a means of reproduction was fast becoming an expert at oral sex. Then again, it didn't completely surprise Hilbert. When N developed a talent for something, he didn't pay it any lip service. Math, understanding the voices of Pokemon, and now this.

"You're amazing," he finally managed to say once he'd caught his breath. N grinned, tracing patterns against Hilbert's bare chest with his fingertips.

"The pleasure's all mine," he said. "I love your taste...and the way you writhe and thrust your hips...the way you feel in my mouth..." He rubbed his thumb over a nipple, causing Hilbert to bite back a gasp. "And all those noises you make." He ghosted his fingertips over Hilbert's cock, trying to coax it back to hardness. "I think I just may be addicted to you."

"Aren't addictions dangerous?" Hilbert teased. N laughed softly, the sound like music to Hilbert's ears.

"Danger can be very exciting," he purred. "Why else would we be doing this in the forest, where anyone could find us?"

"We're in a tent," Hilbert chuckled.

"Yes, but still." N knelt between his legs again, pressing rough kisses to Hilbert's hip, then his inner thigh. "With all the noise you've been making I'm surprised we haven't been discovered yet."

"And whose fault- _ah!_ is it that I'm making so much noise?" Hilbert groaned, feeling himself becoming hard again. He felt N's breath against him and once again realized that this was indeed the same N he'd had to gently guide through his first blowjob. "I think I've created a monster."

N growled playfully, his mouth descending on Hilbert's cock. Hilbert closed his eyes with a deep groan, once again losing himself in the sensations. To his disappointment he came a lot sooner this time, melting bonelessly to the tent floor as N licked away any remaining traces of his orgasm.

"You're trying to sap all my energy, aren't you?" Hilbert laughed weakly. "No fair..." N only smiled, lying down beside Hilbert and wrapping his arms around him. Hilbert sighed happily, leaning into the embrace as his breathing returned to normal. There were, after all, worse ways to have one's energy sapped.

"This is nice," N murmured. "Being outside like this, on such a clear and beautiful night...being among nature..." He toyed with a few strands of Hilbert's hair.

"Yeah..." Hilbert tilted his head up to press his lips against N's. Kissing was another thing N had become _very_ good at; their tongues gently flicked against one another and Hilbert could taste himself in N's mouth.

The kiss ended, and Hilbert suddenly found himself re-energized. With a grin, he eased N onto his back, trailing kisses down his bare chest and abdomen.

"Payback time," he whispered, taking N's cock into his mouth.

Giving was just as nice as receiving, after all.


End file.
